1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiver for TV, VCR (Video cassette recorder), an optical disc apparatus, etc. for receiving broadcast electric waves such as TV broadcast, etc., and particularly to a signal receiver on which a user can surely and easily conduct initial setup.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing an initial setup method in a conventional receiver. The initial setup defined in this specification contains channel automatic setup (this is a system for automatically searching and setting receivable ch (channels), time setup, just clock channel setup (this is a system for automatically correcting a built-in clock of VCR in synchronism with a time casting from a predetermined broadcast station such as an NHK (Nippon Hoso Kyokai) Education channel or the like), guide channel setup (this is a system for rearranging channels at the apparatus side to associate guide channels used for G codes (Registered Trademark of Gemstar Development Corporation) with recording channels which are different among districts), etc.
The conventional initial setup method will be described hereunder in the case where VCR is used.
(Channel Setup)
After VCR serving as a signal receiver and TV serving as a display device are subjected to a predetermined wiring connection, a menu key of a remote controller for VCR is pushed (7) to display a menu (main menu) frame (8) on TV under the state that VCR is under a power-on state (6) (this state is referred to as “initial state”), and then an item of initial setup (First time setup) is selected (9).
Subsequently, in the case of Japan, when a user selects channel automatic setup (10), VCR starts a tuning operation to search receivable ch (channels). After the search of all the receivable channels is completed, VCR finishes the channel setup and returns to its initial state (11).
In the case of United States of America, when a user selects “Memorize channels” and selects an antenna input type (Cable, Cable box only, Digital cable box only, Indoor/Outdoor ant.) on the Memorize Channels display frame, VCR starts the tuning operation to search receivable ch (channels). After the search of all the receivable channels is completed, VCR finishes the channel setup and then returns to its initial state.
(Time setup)
Subsequently, the user pushes the menu key of the remote controller again (7) to display the menu frame on TV (8), and selects the item of the initial setup (9). When the user selects time setup to set the current time (12), a time setup frame is displayed, and the apparatus requests the user to input items of “year”, “month”, “hour”, “minute” (in U.S.A., “Daylight saving” is further input). When the user sets the respective items, the time setup is completed (13).
(Just Clock (Auto clock) Channel Setup)
Subsequently, a predetermined channel for time adjustment is input on the time setup frame (14), and the just clock setup is finished (15). Through this setup, a channel from which a reference time to actuate the just clock function should be obtained is set. In Japan, NHK General or NHK education channel is selected, and in U.S.A. a predetermined channel which is settled every district is selected.
(Guide Channel Setup)
After G code of NHK General (16) is input, a channel at which the NHK General broadcast can be received in the district concerned is input (17) to rearrange the channels. The same operation is also carried out for the NHK Education channel. That is, after an NHK Education G code (19) is input, a channel at which the NHK Education broadcast can be received in the district concerned is input (20) to rearrange the channels. The apparatus carries out the channel rearrangement on the basis of the input channel, and then completes the guide channel setup (18).
Since the initial setup of the conventional receiver is carried out according to the above setup procedure, the initial setup time is greatly different among individual users because they have different knowledge on their apparatuses and are familiar with their apparatuses in different level. Further, when the initial setup is carried out, a user may be confused with the initial setup because it must be carried out through many selection display frames, so that he/she makes an erroneous initial setup. Still further, when a user lacks the knowledge on the rearrangement of the guide channel, a recording miss may occur.
The present invention has been implemented in order to solve the above problem, and has an object to provide a signal receiver which can easily and surely perform the initial setup irrespective of the level difference in knowledge among users.